Despedida I&R
by Rena Starr Elric
Summary: rukia se siente diferente, algo que no debia despertar en su corazon lo hizo, ahora tomo una desicion--mi primer one-shot ichiruki n.nU, no sean malos, esta relatado desde el punto de vista de cada uno, en primera persona-- wa! la escuela sirve D:


**bleach es propiedad de kubo tite-sama u.ù, pero algun dia sera mio!!! muajajajjaja-unos 40 jaja mas-jajaja! claro esta que si fuera mio habria mas ichiruki, mas ishihime y mas sangre que en elfen lied *-*9!!!!**

**DESPEDIDA:**

Desde la mirada de Rukia:

Me siento tan extraña... no puedo dormir, por culpa de este sentimiento que jamás pensé que sentiría. Miro el reloj, son las 3 y media de la madrugada...miro las camas de Yuzu y Karin, duermen tan tranquilas...

Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, por mucho que lo desee. Debo irme, antes de que se me haga más difícil...

Me levanto de la cama para despedirme de las chicas, me siento mal, por que se que les dolerá mucho no encontrarme cuando despierten, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa, si permanezco aquí, no querré irme mas, y eso, es algo que no debo permitir...

Les dejo una nota en mi cama, que dice que volveré, aunque no es verdad, creo que lo mejor será que no regrese a este lugar al que jamás pertenecí.

Salgo de mi habitación y me paro frente a la puerta de Ichigo, entro despacio para no despertar a nadie, miro el escritorio y me río por dentro, al ver la cola de Kon asomarse por el cajón cerrado con llave, voy a extrañar un poco a ese león pervertido.

Me toca despedirme de él, su rostro esta iluminado por la luna, se ve muy lindo así, me gustaría verlo así todas las noches, pero no puedo, no debo.

Empiezo a recordar todos los momentos que vivimos, las peleas, las batallas juntos...jamás pensé que el seria el que despertó ese extraño sentimiento en mi.

Me acerco a su cama y me quedo mirándolo un poco mas, me dan ganas de besarlo, pero se que no es correcto, así que me conformo con acariciar su rostro, dejo su rostro, tomo su mano y me siento en la cama junto a él. Aprieta mi mano fuertemente y empieza a abrir los ojos lentamente, siento que me ruborizo y dirijo mi mirada hacia el suelo, aun acostado me pregunta:

-¿Rukia, que sucede?-

Yo simplemente contesto:

-me voy, me pasan cosas que no me deberían pasar-

Se sienta junto a mí y sin soltar mi mano, me mira a los ojos:

-no te vayas-apretándome mas la mano-yo... no podría...-

Se quedo en silencio mirándome a los ojos, yo le sonrío:

-no puedo hacer otra cosa, tengo que irme, debo volver a la sociedad de almas...-

Trato de disimular mi tristeza, pero al ver su rostro, se que no lo hago bien.

Solté su mano y me levante, me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero me agarro del brazo:

-¿desde cuando sales por la puerta?...- termina de decir eso y me abraza, muy fuerte, yo correspondí, deseo quedarme así para siempre, junto a él, pero debo irme, es mejor para los dos.

-prométeme que volverás, Rukia...-me dice mientras junta su frente con la mía, nuestras narices se rozan, siento su respiración.

-tratare, Ichigo...- me separo de él y me acerco a la ventana pero antes de saltar, me doy vuelta y le digo:

-sabes, cuando te conocí, la lluvia dentro de mí también se detuvo, gracias-

Miro su rostro, tiene una sonrisa, pero su mirada es triste, parece que se contuviera una lagrima, jamás lo vi así, me hace mal verlo de esa forma; no puedo verlo mas en ese estado, así que salto por la ventana, cuando llego al suelo, miro hacia su ventana, Ichigo esta ahí, no me quiere dejar ir, pero es mi decisión, por ese motivo no se opone...

Comienzo a caminar, una lágrima cae por mi mejilla al escucharlo:

-te amo...-dijo

Apenas lo pude oír, pero esa frase lleno de vida mi corazón muerto, por primera vez siento una verdadera felicidad, pero debo dejarlo de lado, un shinigami no puede enamorarse de un humano, me lo repito mientras me alejo de él, se que jamás lo olvidare, no es fácil olvidar algo que quieres recordar, no olvidare los momentos que estuvimos juntos, aunque quiera olvidarlos...

Ichigo... nunca olvidare que tú despertaste este sentimiento que jamás conocí, que despertaste el amor en mi corazón y tú nunca olvides que ese amor es solo para ti.

Desde la mirada de Ichigo: 

Hoy estuvo demasiado rara, mas callada de lo normal, tendré que preguntarle que le sucede...demonios, ya es tarde, seguro esta durmiendo, no voy a molestarla, será mejor que yo haga lo mismo, dejare de pensar tantas cosas.

Miro el reloj... ya son las 12 y media de la noche, mañana le preguntare bien... que le sucede.

Trato de dormir, pero esa pregunta da vueltas por mi mente, ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso, paso algo y no me contó?, pero en un momento ya no recuerdo mas nada, me dormí.

Siento roces en mi rostro, unas pequeñas manos pasan por mis mejillas, luego ya no las siento mas, pero alguien me toma de la mano, yo se que es ella, así que le respondo apretando su mano fuertemente y comienzo a abrir los ojos. Es Rukia, esta viendo al suelo ¿acaso esta ruborizada?

-¿Rukia, que sucede?- le pregunto confundido, ¿Qué hacia ella ahí?, me interrumpe el pensamiento con su respuesta.

-me voy, me pasan cosas que no me deberían pasar-me contesto fríamente, se que no quiere irse, cuando me lo dijo no me miro a los ojos, ella siempre me mira a los ojos cuando en verdad esta decidida en algo.

-no te vayas-aprieto su mano mas fuerte, para hacerla entrar en razón-yo... no podría...-¿acaso, eso salio de mi boca, eso lo estoy haciendo yo? Aunque pensando bien, en este momento mi reputación es lo que menos me importa, no quiero que se vaya, no la salve de la sociedad de almas y arriesgue mi vida por ella, para que se marche así de fácil, la miro fijamente para que entienda, ella me responde con una sonrisa.

-no puedo hacer otra cosa, tengo que irme, debo volver a la sociedad de almas...-me dijo, ¿eso es una respuesta para ella? Debe bromear, su cara me dice todo lo contrario, se ve triste, no dejo de mirarla a los ojos, nos entendemos mejor así que con palabras.

Soltó mi mano de repente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero la detuve, no sabia que decirle, fue un impulso el tratar de detenerla.

-¿desde cuando sales por la puerta?...-le dije, me siento tonto por haber dicho eso, pero aproveche a hacer lo que tanto quería hacer, quería besar sus labios, pero mi orgullo solo me permitió un abrazo, a veces me odio a mi mismo, pero me lo correspondió, eso me hizo demasiado feliz, era tan pequeña, si hubiera dicho eso en voz alta me habría pegado fuerte.

-prométeme que volverás, Rukia...-junte mi frente con la suya, demonios! Quiero besarla, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite.

-tratare, Ichigo...-esa respuesta, "tratare" me retumbo por la cabeza. Se separo de mí y se dirigió a la ventana, pero paro bruscamente y se gira para mirarme.

-sabes, cuando te conocí, la lluvia dentro de mí también se detuvo, gracias- cuando finalizo esa frase no pude hacer mas que sonreír, ella me quería tanto como yo a ella, soy hombre, no debo llorar, en ese momento salta por la ventana; ya no hay vuelta atrás, ella se aleja de mi, no quiero que se vaya, pero... es su decisión, Rukia es muy cabeza dura "tanto como yo"... no la pude convencer, me siento impotente, no puedo hacer mas que decirle lo que siento, al diablo con mi orgullo, ¿de que me sirve? Solo me limita en lo que hago; me acerco a la ventana, ella me mira y luego comienza a caminar.

-te amo...-le dije de forma que solo ella escuchara, no detuvo la marcha, siguió caminando, se que lo escucho, se siente bien decir lo que siento, me odio a mi mismo por no haberlo dicho antes, soy idiota, ella tenia razón siempre que me lo decía, demonios, espero que regreses enana... extrañare tus golpes, tus regaños, tu estupida inocencia, tu amistad, tsk... si no regresas, iré a la sociedad de almas y te encontrare, eso tenlo seguro, así me tenga que enfrentar a toda la sociedad de almas de nuevo, no me importa, por que tu eres la persona que paro la lluvia dentro de mi, y eso es una razón mas que suficiente para mi, pero te juro que volverás junto a mi... enana.

FiN

ok estubo raro ^^U, espero que les alla gustado ^^, me parecio muy cursi y deprimente u.u, pero no pierdo nada con publicarlo aqui :D, espero tomatazos y esas cosas (inner: po favor, cosas que no sean muy pesadas o duras u.ú) ahora si xD ma despido :3!!!!! espero poder hacer mas FF (no tan depres claro esta xD)

matta ne ^^!!!!!-desaparece entre las sombras


End file.
